


Everlark fan fiction: Post-Mockingjay

by Katniss and Peeta (Mockingjaysong92), Mockingjaysong92



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjaysong92/pseuds/Katniss%20and%20Peeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjaysong92/pseuds/Mockingjaysong92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeng the movie Mickingjay Part 2 I was struck by the happiness they implied at Peeta and Katnisses future together. So this work is based on the movie after Peeta returns to District 12. It's a lighter version of what happened but includes all your favorite characters from the beloved books by Suzanne Collins and the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlark fan fiction: Post-Mockingjay

Everlark One Shots.

1\. Spring, it feels like spring is in the air again. Winter's cold grasp has finally left us. The windows are open in the living room, Haymich must have opened them for me. He has his own home right next to mine but aparently his job as mentor hasn't died, has moved right in with me. He's still watching out for me, making sure I'm ok. He's been checking in on me daily asking me questions that I usually don't respond to and he brings me food and things. Winter was long and cold and crippling. From the first day I came back to 12 from the Capital, after I assasinated Coin, I was motionless. Stunned and wrapped away in my own world of pain waiting, for something. What I did not know exactly.  
But today as the warm air blows in the room I feel different. Something stirs in me today that I haven't felt since. . .since the war.  
Two weeks ago Haymich dropped off my hunting bow, somehow sent here for me from my last home, when we lived in 13. I see it perched in the corner of the small room we used as a place to hang our coats and place boots and shoes. I get the urge to run my fingers over it so I get up and place the worn wooden bow in my hands and caress the familiarness. A full sheath of arrows is there as well along with my hunting jacket. Through everything it survived like me. Just as I come to the decision that today is the day I'll venture outside, I hear the door open. I glace over and see Haymich smiling and in his hands are two bags of groceries and things. He was up early today.   
"Well, well." He smiles at me as sets the bags dow and closes the door. "Look who's up."  
I push my hair back behind my ear and nod in his direction.  
"How about something to eat? I got us some bread and look at what they had at the market? Fresh strawberry jam. If that won't lift the spirits I don't know what will."   
Haymich walks into the kitchen and pulls out the loaf and begins to slice two pieces for me. We eat in silence at the table both just taking in the day.   
"I'm going hunting." I say aloud but in a gruff voice, I still have a hard time finding my voice occasionally.   
Haymich sits back. "Really? That might be just the thing."

I dress myself in a cream henley and grey pants, not sure how warm it is exactly. I put on my jacket and grab my bow and arrows and proceed to the woods. I open the door and the sun hits my eyes. As I walk I can see the improvements that have been underway whilst I have been cooped up. New houses are up and in the center of town are large shops and stands with food and goods to sell and trade. I see a few familiar faces and get some looks from people. Not in a bad way, but it's attention that I'd rather not have. And finally I'm there. the place where the old fence used to be. I quicken up my pace and enter the brush into the dense trees to try and get lost in the greenery. I'm surprised at how tired I get from such a small run, so I end up stopping and sitting on a rock to catch my breath. I take in the sweet smell of pine and think of Johanna. I wonder how she's gettinng along? As far as I know she has no family, but she has made no attept to contact me in the past two months. Then I think of Gale and I'm ready to press on with my journey. I'm going to the meadow. It's my favorite place in the world.  
Despite all that's happened the meadow is there, beautiful and pure as ever. I look out over the view of the old Appalachian mountainside, the purple and green look to it, the clearing that stands directly in front of me looks so peaceful it makes me do something I haven't done since I've been back. I genuinely smile. I stay this way taking in everything until a flock of phesants takes off to my left and I take one down with ease. At least I haven't lost my shooting skills.  
I head back in towards town and decide to keep the bird for me and Haymich rather than see if I can trade it in the square. Plus I'd rather not deal with people today. So I head on home.   
I get lost in thoughts, not bad ones for once but good ones. Spring has always been a favorite season of mine, when the plants and wildlife come back alive from winter's grasps. And of course old memories of Prim and me collecting edible plants and weeds come to the forefront of my mind, but I shouldn't have thought of that. Becasue now I'm thinking of him, of Peeta. I hear bits and pieces about him from Haymich about new treatments they tried on him, medication and something called talk therapy with Dr Aurulious. But nothing about him coming home, so i expect he has to live in the Capital. It's funny, the last time I saw him he was yet again saving me. From myself that time. I was prepared to eat the nightlock pill after assasinating Coin and end it all, but his hand prevented me.   
It's almost like we were the same old way. With him trying to save me. He seemed like his old self.   
I look up at the old Victor's Villiage and am surprised to see a young man planting flowers around my house. But as I get closer I stop in my tracks. I can't help the swelling that forms in my chest. I swear my breathing must have ceased I'm so in shock. But it's him. It's Peeta. Gardening in my front walk. He turns, sensing that I'm right behind him and for the first time in months his eyes meet mine. Clear and blue.  
"Hi, they just let me come home yesterday," He stops and looks at his muddied hands and holds the plant out to me to see.  
"It's primrose." He squints, sun in his eyes from the bright morning sun. An eternity must have passed by the time the words register. For Prim, and for me. And somehow I can see it. The old Peeta.  
I drop my bird and my bow and without hesitation take him in a big hug. I bury my face in his shoulder and feel like weeping. But instead of crying a smile graces my face. I feel something I don't think I have ever truly felt, contentment.  
"I'm so sorry Katniss." Is all he says and he hugs me back. I feel those warm arms and his pulsing heartbeat from working in the dirt. And feel warm memories of all those times he's held me. All those good-bye hugs when I thought I was never going to see him again. But this isn't one of those times. He's here to stay, I can feel it.


End file.
